<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Could Have Danced All Night by primasveraas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297391">I Could Have Danced All Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas'>primasveraas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Who Takes Good Care of Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Fair Lady (1964), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1910s, M/M, My Fair Lady (1964) References, My Fair Lady AU, don't worry they're nothing alike in this, finn as higgins, finnpoe au, poe as pickering, rey as eliza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The men reflect on their successes. And the fact that, in their celebrations, they danced together. It may have been wonderful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn &amp; Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Who Takes Good Care of Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Could Have Danced All Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first part to my Finnpoe MFL AU! I love both subjects so very much. Over on Tumblr, it's my 500 follower celebration, so I'm applying the trio dynamic and excellent aesthetic to Finnpoe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's after three now, and Finn is floating on air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Downstairs, the maids are still trying to usher Rey out of the study; his pupil is just as delighted with their recent victory as Finn and Poe are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn smiles to himself absently. There's a tired haze clouding his mind, but he's fairly certain he can't attribute it to just exhaustion. Most of his senses have been made null by utter euphoria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s a man too proper and refined to describe himself as excited. But he remembers Poe's hand in his. Rey's delighted laughter as they danced around the library, her foot keeping them on beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn spent a great deal of his youth learning how to dance, as if his mother would ever allow anything otherwise. He was supposed to discover greatness in all of this stuffy dignification although it interested the other dull members of society more than it ever fascinated him. Once Finn had turned to his books and studies, he never expected the skill to come in use.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ascends the stairwell, hand gliding along the fine wooden rail. The servants have prepared his room; Finn can see the faint glow from the fire illuminating the hallway. His soft sheets, as he imagines them, will be heavenly. He's beyond ready for bed, and when he retires, the staff will finally be granted the same mercy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn pauses on the landing. The Colonel's door is cracked open. Poe is just visible, a book open in his hands. The room is dark, emphasizing the shadow of stubble gracing Poe's jawline and his messy curls. A familiar fluttering in his heart returns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn is so tired, yet his heart sings. The kind thing to do would be to let Poe rest and the house finally quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But oh, the feeling of Poe's hand in his. The memory of their bodies pressed together is still intoxicating, even now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's so late, or perhaps simply early by now. Finn doesn't suppose he'll manage to sleep, for in wishing for the night to never end, he may have doomed himself to that exact fate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's lingered too long at the top of the stairs. Poe stirs, glancing up from the text, and his black eyes, ringed with navy circles, meet Finn's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile crosses his face. "Professor," Poe says, and it's not his usual booming tone, dampened by the hour and the unnatural stillness of the night. "Would you like to come in?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. Finn swallows. He's unused to being caught off guard, much less reduced to speechlessness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he nods, creeping forward as if he were an intruder in his own house. It's mostly the warmth of Poe's smile that ensures he moves forward. Never in his life has Finn been giddy, but alas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to admit that I never wanted the night to end," Poe says, words husky. He looks as weary as Finn feels, but as ever, the corners of his mouth are turned up. Finn finds himself returning the expression with surprising ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or even unsurprising ease. These gestures of joy have made themselves ever more commonplace after Rey and Poe began their journey here with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I must commend your efforts," Finn expresses, settling down on an armchair. He's only a few feet away from the other man. Though after tonight, it feels as if this distance may as well be an ocean. "Our student has made great strides."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A credit to us both," Poe amends gracefully. "You are as intelligent and skilled as I could ever hope to be, Professor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a heat in Finn's cheeks that cannot only be attributed to his proximity to the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, dear Poe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn clears his throat. Poe's smile widens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't aware you could dance."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe stands and stretches, but his eyes never leave Finn's. "Ah, yes. I've picked it up over the years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where on earth do you pick up flamenco dancing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe's closer now. Finn has the mental capacity to recognize that he's in trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Around." The answer is inappropriately cheeky, in the way that Poe knows Finn will greatly appreciate. "It's never served me as well as it has tonight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-" Finn can't describe his feelings about their impromptu dancing interval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Deprived of your fanciful words at last, Professor?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distinctly, Finn's aware that Poe has removed his vest and overcoat. Only his white undershirt and dress pants remain. He's standing over Finn, and there's no doubt about what his intentions are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nor have I been so inclined to dance unprompted, especially in the absence of music."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe crouches. He's inches away now, and level with Finn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I never wanted it to end, either."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice is soft as his words fade into the air. The fire crackles; it is not nearly intense as the desire in Poe's eyes, which focus on Finn's with a burning intensity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn wants renown and education and a little bit of glory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes flicker down to Poe's lips. They're beautiful. Finn's been aware of how beautiful he is since that first night in Covent Garden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn wants Poe Dameron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans in, and Poe is ready and waiting. Their lips collide- there is no hesitation or uncertainty between them. Any more time wasted would be an insult to their relationship and bond, a corruption in the clarity of the emotional moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That it's forbidden holds no ground in Finn's mind. He is madly, madly attracted to Poe and that's all in the world that matters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Colonel is still smiling against his lips. He's too joyous, Finn thinks. It's infectious. It's nearly wrong how happy Poe is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart and his mind are dancing. It's a synomity he's rarely experienced in his lifetime, and he’s finally at peace with all their strife. If this is what it was for, if he had to endure all the heartache and confusion and loneliness- he’s been accused of harsh cruelty and coldness and been likened to a rigid statue- if it led to Poe, it’s all been worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sinks to the floor. They’re both on their knees, limbs tangled. Finn knows he can be gentle, and he proves it by cupping Poe’s jaw and deepening the connection between them. Here they are- the war veteran and the recluse professor on the floor. He could be praying, given his position. His giddiness- oh what a fool he is- increases at the thought that this could finally make his mother pleased with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe’s beard tickles. One of the many qualities that they share is their relentlessness, and it appears to have transferred to their physical relationship. Some part of Finn recognizes that he may very well have to excuse the burns all along his mouth and face, as well as some other unfavorable marks in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been waiting to do that since I first saw you that night in the rain,” Poe confesses. His eyes are shining, his voice low and dripping. There’s a slight unevenness to his tone, as if that’s not quite how he expected his sentence to end, and the allusion makes a grin break out across Finn’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Poe’s hand had been in his, when they pranced over his desk and across the floor, Finn knew he could have danced all night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans in again. Poe is ready and willing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They just might see to it that the night never ends.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you would like to see more, I have a prompt list on tumblr @primasveraas-writing or you can leave a comment! I'm using most of the MFL songs as prompts. I hope you enjoyed; please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>